MLaaTR Cluster Wars: The Bot Who Modifyed the Situation
by Stone-Man85
Summary: As if being a target for the Cluster wasn't hard enough for the nanodriod, Drew. Now he's being recruited by the Modifyers to deal with a threat that could destroy worlds. Yeah, Baby, swingin' sixties planet, Here comes Drew and Tuck!


**StoneMan85 Productions**

* * *

_Within a darkened and laser-fortified room, lies a light illuminating a small computer chip. A chip owned by the Cluster. Slinking, slunking, and schlurping his way through, Drew managed to get past the motion lasers, and grab the chip. However, the alarm went off, as the lights shot awake._

_Smytus walks up in the light, surrounded by a gang of Cluster Roach Drones. He smirked triumphantly,_ "Caught in my trap again, eh, Abomination?"

_Drew sighed,_ "It's just another one of those days."

KA-Boom!

_An explosion rocked the tower to where the room was located. And out of the window was Drew, still holding onto the chip, and morphing a pair of hanglider wings on his back, along with techno-organic jet pack ports on his shoulder blades. He shot out of there… and freeze framed on the scene._

_Two figures are watching Drew's latest exploits, a male figure sitting in a chair turned to a female shadow._ "Bring him in."

* * *

_Back on Earth, Drew's about to go to Tremorton High, until a girl called out to him._ "Mr. Andrew Nabholtz?"_ Drew turned to see a very attractive pink-haired girl in a sixties getup, as she waved to him,_ "Hello. Agent Xero of the Modifyers." _Her face then turned serious, as she advised,_ "You're gonna have to come with me."

_Drew shrugged, hiding his hand behind him as it morphed into his EP blaster._ "Oh, well, in that case… Plasma Limb!" _and drew out his arm, as he fired at the girl. However, she was prepared, as she pulled out an electro-plasma disrupter, dissipating the blast._

_She then pulled out a stick of lipstick, as she walked towards Drew,_ "You know, if you're gonna announce your attacks, do it _after_ you attack." _She then opened her lipstick and pointed it to Drew,_ "For example…" _and out it fired from it two taser lines, and once they made contact, a stunned and shocked Drew was jumping and dancing around erratically, until he slumped into a puddle of nano goo._

_Once down, Agent Xero cheerfully announced,_ "Lipstick Taser."

_Tuck passed around the corner, and stopped as he went bug-eyed, as he saw Xero, and a little robot, shuffle Drew into the back of what appeared to be a phonebooth rocket ship._ "Drew!" _Tucker shouted, as he raced towards the pink-haired girl and her robot. Only he got tazed as well._

_Far across the universe, Drew and Tuck were being taken by the girl and robot, who was called Mole, to a smoky planet far in the system. Once they broke through the atmosphere, the clouds dissipated, to reveal it as a sixties London, England like world._

"A new threat's involved our world," _a male voice spoke out._ "We the Modifyers are responsible to ensure our world's safety from Evil."

_The ship makes way to a giant blimp fortress in the sky._

"This enemy's a robot, a Cluster Robot."

_Xero, Mole, and Tucker step out, as she pulls out a remote._

"We need your help, Drew."

_She pushes the button, and Drew plops out like a blob on the ground, and reforms. But he stretches out his left leg, as he groans,_ "Argh! Pins and needles. And I'm not even human anymore."

_A man with white hair slicked back, and at a desk, introduces himself,_ "I am the director of the Modifyers: Katz."

_Tuck raised an eyebrow, and asked,_ "But isn't Katz a woman's name?"

_Drew pulled him close, and whispered,_ "Leave him alone, Tuck. They just kidnapped and tazzed us."

* * *

**A Side Story to MLaaTR Cluster Wars**

"The suspect is an abley named gentleman working along with our own villains," _Katz explained as the screen shifted to a pale fellow in a violet getup,_ "The villain known as Baron Vain."

_The pale man, Baron Vain, shouts out to his minions,_ "THERE'S ONLY ONE THING I HATE MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD…" _and calmed a bit as he thought aloud,_ "… except the sunlight and country music…"

"The ably-named… Gold Digits."

_A robot designed as a 70s guy in a getup, with golden fingers, appears above a balcony in a club, and cheers on,_ "I'm from Holland 5! Eezen't dat vierd!"

* * *

**It'll Take 2 to Take this On**

"Guess what?" _Xero said to Drew, trying his human disguise_, "I'll be your partner. Yayyy!"

"What?!" _both Tuck and Drew shouted out._

"I know," _Mole agreed._ "I was just as shocked as you were."

* * *

**MLaaTR CW: The Bot Who Modifyed the Situation**

_Baron Vain's hideout shakes, as Rat asked,_ "What's goin' on?"

_Stepping in, a hulking robot designed as a Scotsman, secretly Drew, stomps in, shaking the place. He stops as Baron Vain, accompanied by Gold-Digits, Rat, and a disguised Xero now as Lacey Shadows, behold this monstrosity, as the Baron announces,_ "Ladies and Gentlemen and robots, I give you Gold-Digits' newest hitman: Fat Botard."

_Botard shouts out,_ "FIRST THINGS FIRST: WHERE'S THE DUMPSTER? I've gotta grease head pokin' out!"

_Baron Vain mumbles,_ "Charming."

**Coming Soon**


End file.
